Noches de Confusión
by valeramos31
Summary: Mi hermano solía decir que ellos arrebataron lo que en un principio era nuestro. Yo no lo entendía sino hasta que el murió; me lo quitaron. Me quitaron todo lo que me importaba en este mundo, pero, había algo que no me habían quitado, y lo protegería a toda costa. Bueno, ese es mi primer fic xD plox leanlo (?


**¡Hola amigos! xD Bueno pues este es, no mi primer fic, pero si el primero en presentarles, así que no me juzguen :'v plotz (?  
Este fanfic se lo dedico a mis mejores amigas, Edwina y Mildred, fans del protagonista masculino 7uu7  
Un saludo a Edwina por su cumpleaños, te quiero meeja lml**

 **Okay, el anime y manga Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isa-la-llama lml todos personajes y derechos reservados.**

 **Unas advertencias:  
Este fanfic puede tener contenido lemon, o lemi (huehuehue prox. caps.), algo de OoC, y así. Si no te agrada el anime/manga/personaje o género no insultes plox (? Solo no lo leas y ya :3**

Simbología:

(_._._._) = nombre  
(-.-.-.-.-) = apellido  
(...-...) = apodo  
(~.~.~.~) = otro lugar, mismo momento  
(∞*∞) = transcurso de tiempo  
Subrayado = POV de equis personaje  
 _Cursiva =_ pensamientos de reader

* * *

 ** _La Noche de la Caída._**

Año 845; un titán más grande que la muralla apareció, y acaba de romper la puerta.  
No sabía que hacer, así que solo corrí hacía mi casa casa. Bueno, lo que era mi casa.  
Busque a mi hermano por los escombros, giré alrededor, y después vi el cielo, observe como el Titán Colosal desaparecía.

Cuando el primero titán entro, escuche rápidos latidos de mi corazón y me di cuenta que debía correr. Sabía que tenía que dirigirme al puerto para huir en uno de los barcos, pero cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde.  
Los barcos partieron, y no dejaban subir más gente.

∞*∞  
Años 847; me uní al ejercito para posteriormente entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento; no era algo que yo quisiera hacer, pero solía parlotear sobre exterminar a los titanes, y en realidad era algo tonto, porque, ¿quién querría acabar con ellos?  
Lo que digo es que, nadie quiere a los titanes. Todos los detestan, pero, el mayor miedo de los humanos, ¿qué no es morir? ¿Por qué dirigirse hacía el peligro entonces? Digo yo...  
Pero mi hermano decía que este mundo nos pertenecía y ellos nos lo arrebataron. Jamás lo entendí hasta ese día, y fue cuando me día cuenta que arrebataron mi pequeño mundo.

Estaba en la Tropa 104 de Cadetes; algunos de los chicos ahí eran Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, entre otros. También estaban unos tres chicos de mi distrito. Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman. No los conocía bien, pero son hermanos muy unidos; y el otro chicho: Armin Arlert.

El siempre me ha gustado, es una persona razonable y demasiado inteligente. Lo conocí gracias a que mi hermano solía vender a su abuelo unas hierbas medicinales, y aveces nos visitaban. Su abuelo era buena persona, pero escuche que falleció, aunque no se porque y me niego preguntar.  
En fin, Armin y yo eramos buenos amigos, aunque siempre estaba pegado a Eren y a Mikasa, pero yo no encajaba en ese trío.

El "ritual de iniciamiento" comenzó, y cada uno se debía presentar. El instructor se saltaba a algunos, y por desgracia yo no formé parte de ese grupo.

\- "¿Y tu? ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!"  
Hice el saludo y dije nerviosa:  
\- "¡(_._._._) (-.-.-.-.-), señor!"  
Fue tan patético. Mi voz se agudizó en el "señor"...  
\- "¡Vengo de Shingashina, señor!"  
\- "¡Habla más fuerte! ¡Tu solo servirá como carnada!"  
\- "¡Si, señor!" - dije y me voltee.

 _No salió tan mal, después de todo..._

Al momento de girar, Armin estaba ahí.  
Su cabello rubio, con forma de hongo. No, como un coco; su linda piel suavemente pálida, y... esos ojos. Unos hermosos ojos azules, que mostraban sabiduría y serenidad.  
Sentí como me sonrojaba toda la cara. Mi frente estaba caliente, y empece a sangrar por la nariz. El sol era demasiado intenso, y creo que me subió la temperatura. Me caí, y creí que me desmayaría al caer al suelo. Pero, Armin me sujeto, y me preguntó:  
\- "¿E-estas bien?" - me tocó la frente y le dijo al instructor que estaba muy caliente.  
Me estaba muriendo de felicidad. Armin estaba cargándome, y eso que el es un poco débil.

\- "¡TU SALUDO ESTA AL REVÉS, CONNIE SPRINGER!  
 _¿Qué? ¿EH? Diablos... estaba soñando... Al parecer me despertaron los gritos del instructor... Creo que un chico hizo el saludo mal._

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, tome mi plato y me senté. Por alguna razón me sentía rara; tal vez por el hecho de que Armin estaba dos mesas adelante. Mi vista era perfecta; me quedé fantaseando un futuro con el... Nos casábamos, teníamos hijos, envejecíamos juntos...  
Por mala suerte, Eren y Jean me sacaron de mi linda fantasía...  
Esos dos se pusieron a pelear, aunque no se la razón. Creo que todo era por el simple hecho de los ideales que cada uno tenía. Yo creo que ellos se llevarían bien...

Año 850, noche de la graduación; _Por Dios Santo... Estaba equivocada, ¡esos jamás podrán llevarse bien! ¡YA CÁLLENSE!  
-_ "Para matar a un titán murieron 30 personas... Los titanes no estarán satisfechos con un treintavo de nuestra población. ¿Ya entiendes? La humanidad... no puede ganarle a los titanes..." - todos se callaron. - "Mira, esto parece un funeral..."  
\- "¿Y qué?"  
\- "¿Qué? No me escuchaste..."  
\- "Escuche que dijiste: creo que no podemos ganar, así que me doy por vencido. ¿Se gana con darse por vencido? ¿Es mejor olvidar la esperanza... y huir de la realidad?"

Todos estaban callados, y algo sorprendidos...

Mi corazón latía mucho más fuerte y me dolía el pecho... Era igual a la misma sensación de hace cinco años...  
Sentí nauseas y decidí salir. Creo que todo mundo lo noto, ya que azote mis manos contra la mesa al levantarme. Salí llorando, y me senté en las escaleras. No sabía lo que pasaba, por qué me sentía así... Tal vez Jaeger me recordaba a mi hermano, ya que sus palabras de hace un momento... fueros muy parecidas a lo que mi hermano solía pensar.  
En ese momento llego alguien, y dijo:

\- "Oye, ¿estas bien?" - voltee y vi que era Armin.  
\- "¡¿Eh?! Uh... si. Eso c-creo..."  
 _Por que Armin me siguió hasta_ _acá_ _afuera...  
\- _"¿Por qué no estás allá adentro con tus amigos? - dije.  
\- "Por qué no estás tu tampoco?"  
\- "Mmm... Bueno, es que pelean mucho ¿no crees?"  
\- "Bueno, es cierto que es un poco molesto, pero, ¿por eso lloras?"  
Me quede en silencio y suspiré  
\- "No debí preguntar eso..." - dijo el y volteo la cabeza  
\- "¡No! No pasa nada. No te preocupes..." - suspire otra vez  
\- "Es que... recorde algo... que no era lo apropiado recordar en este momento..."  
Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.  
\- "Oye... ¿qué no eres tu.. la hermana de quien cultivaba esas hierbas?"  
 _Diablos... no e reconoció sino hasta ahora. Creí que ya sabía quien era yo... Dios, que_ _vergüenza. En serio, ¿apenas me recordó de mi? ¡¿EN SERIO?!  
_ \- "¿Uh? Si... ¿me recuerdas?"  
\- "Claro que si" - tartamudeo - "S-solo quería confirmar que eras tu... Has cambiado mucho."  
\- "¿Ah si? ¿En qué?"  
\- "Umm... bueno, ahora estas más alta que antes... Y tu pelo ¿lo cortaste?"  
\- "¡No! Es que parece que esta más corto porque esta amarrado."  
\- "Pues se ve lindo."  
Me sonroje, y pude sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecían, así que me voltee muy rápido para que no lo notara.  
\- "!Eh! Gracias... Je... ¡Je! ¡Je!" - me reí como un delfín retrasado que no había comido en dos días... eso fue patético; me recorrí a la derecha para alejarme un poco.  
\- "También..." - el agarró un mechón de mi copete y se acercó - "... huele delicioso." - se acercó a mi y nos miramos cara a cara.

Los vi. Esos ojos, azules, tan azules como el cielo... no, mucho más azules. Su mirada muestra calma, y eso me tranquiliza. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

\- "Te extrañe demasiado... ¿sabes?"  
Me sentí indignada, ya que ni si quiera sabía quien era yo antes de hoy...  
\- "Ni si quiera me reconociste... y durante estos años, no te acercaste a hablarme..."  
Me odie por decir eso, pero... así me sentía.  
\- "Pues tienes razón. Pero... cada vez que te veía... pues... yo..."  
\- "... Q-qué... ¿qué cosa?"  
\- "... No se. Siempre creí que eras muy linda, y pues... me daba pena acercarme a ti."  
Mi corazón se detuvo... ¡Diablos! No lo podía creer. Armin me dijo que soy linda; tenía miedo de "despertar" y que todo fuera un sueño.  
\- "Oye Armin... ¿En qué cuerpo entrarás?"  
\- "Yo... Entraré a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Se que suena estúpido, ya que soy muy débil, pero quiero ayudar y ser útil en algo. Yo quiero serle útil a la humanidad."  
\- "Wow... hablas en serio..."  
\- "Si" - dijo y sonrió - "Y tu, ¿en qué cuerpo entrarás?"  
\- "¡Y-yo también estare en la Legión!" - dije nerviosa y feliz. Volvería a estar con el.  
\- "¿En serio?"  
\- "Si. Entraré a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y me aseguraré que tengamos lo que una vez nos perteneció. Lo que ellos me quitaron." - dije con el rostro iluminado. Creo que me salí del contexto...  
\- "¿Te digo algo? Adoro tu determinación... siempre has sido así."  
\- "¿Eh? Este... Bueno Armin... yo" - _creo que es el momento_ \- "Yo.. Armin, tu siempre..." - _hazlo, no habrá más oportunidades -_ "Tu siempre... me has... Armin me gustas mucho. Te amo" - lo mire a la cara. Lo dije y mi cara se puso roja otra vez.  
 _¡Wow! Lo dije, esto es real, esto es real... Lo hice. ¡No lo creo!  
_ \- "¿E-es em serio?" - dijo Armin  
\- "Este... pues si..."  
Nos quedamos frente a frente con un silencio de fondo. Solo no observábamos, pero Armin se levanto y dijo:  
\- "Ven conmigo"  
\- "¿Qué?" - me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta los dormitorios.  
\- "¡Armin! ¿Qué haces?" - dije tratando de contener la risa.  
\- "¡Vamos! Todos estas celebrando y el instructor seguro ya se durmió."  
\- No entendí bien lo que se refería pero después de unos segundos...  
\- "Oye no podemos hacer eso. Si entro ahí me llamaran la atención." - dije con una sonrisa en el rostro  
\- "¡No pasará nada! Lo se." - me miro con esa carita tan dulce e inocente.  
 _No tendre una oportunidad como esta en la vida... Debo aprovecharlo._

Entramos al cuarto, y nos pusimos en una de las camas. Armin empezó a quitarse la ropa, prenda por prenda, hasta que estaba completamente desnudo. No podría creer que estuviera haciendo esto... Dios mio, se veía tan lindo,  
Empece a deshacer mi trenza lentamente mientras el me desvestía. Su mirada cambió.  
Todo fue muy rápido e inesperado, pero encantador.  
Nos besamos por un largo rato y el me acariciaba el cuello mientras yo apretaba su nuca.

Después, hicimos el amor.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos xD gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les haya gustado el primero capítulo, y pues habrá más lemon en próximos capítulos así que plox espérenme :'v y bueno acepto cualquier tipo de opiniones, comentarios y así n.n Shau.**


End file.
